Geisha of Amegakure
by Star-Child-Yeci
Summary: Hinata is sold by Father to the peasant Village of the Rain. Unknown to her, she is the 'Blessed Child' - trained by the Akatsuki for use in the Great War under the guise of a geisha. The perfect art form achieved to usher in the new world. Beautiful and deadly. Originally "Memoirs of an Akatsuki Geisha"


**A/N: **Have any questions, feel free to ask. Either through review or direct pm, I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Thank you all for waiting so long.

**Summary:** Hinata is sold by Father to the peasant Village of the Rain. Unknown to her, she is the 'Blessed Child' - trained by the Akatsuki for use in the Great War under the guise of a geisha. The perfect art form achieved to usher in the new world. Beautiful and deadly.

* * *

**The End of the War**

* * *

_"Your existence has only continued so long due to your social immunity."_

_The woman gulped, her resolve breaking. "You have destroyed my home, what else is there for me?" She tightened her grip on the kunai, her eyes narrowed at the men before her. Her mouth set in a grim line. Scarred flesh surrounded her eyes, telling of a hard life and crushed beauty. What remained of her comrades and of her people lay behind her._

_The tower that served as her home and refuge for an innumerable amount of years. She swore to guard its secrets with her life. At this very moment, her life was the price she needed to pay. "The problem you create is a political one." said the leader of the ninja in front of her. The woman lowered her eyes, her body shaking with sobs. Yet her stance hardened, and the ninja became alarmed. A slow smirk spread across her face._

_"In that case, let me relieve you of your political ties."_

_The ninja rushed forward to stop her, the situation unprecedented. In one swift movement, she plunged the kunai into her carotid artery. The blood began to clot, and as a medic-nin rushed forward to treat the wound in vain, the woman before them laughed. Her laughter brought another source of blood as it poured down from her lips. The medic-nin removed the kunai and soon the blood spilled onto the floor. The woman's eyes dimmed as she mumbled, through cracked lips, "You're all fools...it's too late now..." She laughed and laughed, eventually choking on her blood. The light in her eyes dimmed._

_The woman fell to her knees, landing with her throat exposed, her body in an awkward position. Her long hair panned out behind her. The shinobi around her were horrified as they realized the true purpose of the intricate carvings beneath their feet. Her blood ran in rivets, circulating slowly towards the base of the of the tower._

_Orders were given and carried out yet they could not stop the blood from completing its mission. The tower containing all the information they needed was destroyed. It fell into itself, the entire thing falling in as shinobi rushed to stabilize it. Their two most important sources of information were now gone - one was dead, the other was destroyed._

_As they began to clear the rubble away, a cry went up. The survivors of the war, hidden away in their houses began to creep out. They saw the tower and knew what it meant. The death of their last, faithful protector. They rushed forward, vainly attempting to touch the body of their beloved ruler, only to be beat back by the shinobi. A pale, chillingly white hand hung from the side of the stretcher. The sheet above it was stained with blood._

* * *

Hyuga Hinata was a bright and loving child. Ko chased behind her. It was his duty to care for the young heiress. He enjoyed his work; it was quite calming. He cared for the girl - day in and day out. He was, but a boy as well yet already he was tasked with a noble mission. To protect the heiress of his clan, the Hyuga.

Ko already graduated from the Academy, a genin in his own right with a team. He remained passive and indifferent to the members as they did to him. Yet, as Hinata grew, he found himself spending less and less time with his team members. It was embarrassing at first, excluding himself from missions in order to remain a bodyguard to the young girl. In fact, his position, his actual position was that of a glorified babysitter and playmate. It was annoying at first - he was to stand watch over her whenever she wasn't with her parents or nursemaids.

Even then, Ko was close behind, shuffling quietly behind them. They even shared a room together. No extravagance was spared on the young mistress. Hinata had a western-style bed, drapes drawn around the sides for privacy. Meanwhile, Ko slept in a small corner with a straw pallet, a kunai at his side. It was like this that he spent his time, always at Hinata's side. Yet, the unforeseeable occurred on a rather dismal, winter's day.

"Ko-san, I don't want to.." Hinata mumbled, her petite body quivering. The palms of her hands were bruised, and the young girl was sweating.

Ko hesitated, urging the young Hyuga on, "My Lady, you must."

Hinata frowned. "I won't!"

Ko sighed, moving forward. "If an enemy attacks, you must be prepared." He lunged forward to attack. Hinata, shocked, moved to dodge his attacks when she saw him fall before her feet.

"Ko-san? Ko-san!" She panicked, moving forward to shake him awake. A dark shadow loomed above her, and Hinata dared herself to look up. It was an enemy shinobi. She screamed, her voice giving out as she attempted to crawl away from the menacing figure. She had no weapons, merely being a small girl of 5 years. "Get away from me!" She kept crawling away, tripping in her attempt to get to her feet. "Please!" Again, she stumbled, moving farther and farther away. But her attacker was a grown man, and she was a mere toddler. Hinata panicked and attempted to run away towards the main compound. "Please, someone help us! Anyone, please!"

Hinata's fists banged on the walls separating her from the inner compound. Why was no one coming? Wasn't there any one there? In her desperation, she clawed through the paper screens and managed to dig a hole inside. Her attacker not far behind, she ran for her very life. Her feet sliding across the polished floors of the Hyuga compound and her screams filling the air. Eventually, she reached her destination - the inner courtyard.

"Father! Father!" Finally, they heard her anguished cries. The Hyuga gathered around Hinata, forming a wall as they took on the attacker. With such a group, he was easily defeated and killed. Hinata began to sob, clearly shaken by the events when her Father approached her. He raised his hand and struck the young girl across the face, sending her flying across the courtyard. More tears erupted from the young girl as she clutched her cheek, staring up at him.

"Foolish girl. At your age, any proper Hyuga can fight off such an attack." His disappointment radiated off of his body in waves and Hinata hung her head in humiliation. She was weak and unfit to be the next leader of the Hyuga. This was the last straw for Hiashi, for his brother's son was already well advanced compared to Hinata's feeble attempts. "Hinata, you are to calm yourself and abandon this display of such...sensitivity and see me later."

Hinata nodded and ran to hid herself away. The young girl remembered her bodyguard and ran back to the scene of the ambush. Again, concern clouded her face as she kneeled by his side. "Ko-san...Ko-san...wake up already..." New tears fell from her eyes once more and splattered his cheek. The genin blinked slowly, his eyesight blurred. "Lady Hinata, I'm sorry for my shortcomings." Hinata cried anew, throwing herself a top the young boy.

He blinked once more. "Lady Hinata! You're alright!" Sitting up and cradling the sobbing Hinata, he looked around. Sensing no immediate threat, he turned his attention back to the younger Hyuga. "What happened?" Hinata sniffed and looked up at her guard, an explanation tumbled from her lips - hurried and inaudible. Ko nodded, an indication that he understood. The enemy was eradicated, and his charge was safe. The bodyguard sighed in relief, yet his calm was short lived as the young lady told him of her father's order.

The future appeared grim.

Ko attempted to calm his young charge. He wiped away her tears and carried her away. Deep down, Ko knew that whatever punishment the girl was dealt, his would be ten-fold. All too soon, Hinata calmed her cries and nodded at Ko. She was ready to face her father's wrath, despite the clear indication that she remained frightened.

He managed to stand, still holding the young girl and walked towards the main compound. His feet dragged against the gleaming wood flooring. Ko's legs trembled, the damage worse than he initially thought. Black spots covered his vision as he neared the end of the hallway. The walk seemed endless, the door moving farther away. He stumbled and in the end, crashed through the doorway. Hinata fell out of his arms, her cries becoming faint. "Ko-san! Ko-san! Ko-san!"

The world became black.

Yet for Hinata, the nightmare was just beginning. She looked forward, knees tucked under her thighs. Her father raised his hand, waving it towards the other members of the clan. Two of her relatives came forward, dragging Ko's body away. Hinata's body trembled, her hands clenched into fists and her bottom lip quivered. Her head inclined, she laid herself before her father and prayed for his mercy.

"You are weak. Therefore, a liability. Unfit to lead the clan." Hinata's shoulders shook with the gravity of his words. "As the head of our clan, I must...'nip the problem in the bud', or so they say." The surrounding clan members were floored with shocked. There were cries of disagreement and of rage. The head glared at the opposed members, disgusted. "Leave us!" he growled.

The clan obeyed and bowed their heads before departing. Hiashi was now all alone with his eldest child. "As I am in a rush, I am unable to wait until your younger sister becomes of age." He placed his palm his on Hinata's forehead.

Her eyes widened. "No, Father...please! I'll do better! Please!" Her pleas were in vain. A sharp pain pierced her forehead. She fell down, her eyes blank as her shoulder crashed into the ground. The all telling sign of the Cursed Seal apparent on her forehead. Another seal was laid on top of it - meant to seal her memories away.

Hiashi gathered his child in his arms and tucked a single sheet of paper into the girl's yukata. He walked towards the gate of the Hyuga compound. The halls were lined with the other Hyuga. Their heads bowed and their sobs silent. A rickshaw awaited him at the gate, black and forbidding. It was raining now, the wheels caked in mud. The man in charge of pulling it wore a broad rimmed hat, allowing the rain to bypass his face. The passenger was a woman with blue hair, a high collared cloak obscuring her face from view. She indicated the space beside her, keeping her face down. Hiashi Hyuga laid his child beside the woman. The woman's eyes darted to the side before handing over payment. "If the investment does not pay off, then we will be back."

She gave the rickshaw a kick and the driver released a grunt. His chest and arms swelled as he dug his heels into the mud. The rickshaw bucked forward, and the mystery woman, having embraced the child, were off. The rain poured down, drenching Hiashi Hyuga as he retreated back to his home.

The wet, loose ground stuck to the wheels like glue. The driver's shoes were often stuck to the dirt. He lifted his knees often to escape the slop. The poor man's feet dragged as the rain poured down harder. The rain soaked the man to the bone, it chilled him. The poor excuse of clothing he wore gave little to no protection. His knuckles wrapped around the lever, the skin sagged and wrinkled around his fingers. The frigid wind enclosed him, and he shivered, a true sight of poverty. The trip was slow and cruel for both driver and passenger. The constant snags and bumps lead to a rather annoyed Konan and a tired driver.

Konan saw her destination in sight and again, gave the rickshaw a light kick. She stepped off of the rickshaw as it neared the gates of Konoha. Tipping the man heavily, she wrapped the child heavily and strapped the young girl to her back. She was briefly tempted to wrap the child inside of her cloak but changed her mind. Konan placed a hat atop her head to delay the effect of the rain. She allowed a smile to grace her face as she walked out of the village, the child still asleep. The woman waved at the guards who were charmed with her beauty. Her head held high, she continued her journey by foot until she was well out of sight. Oh how she hated the rain; it dragged her down considerably. Yet Konan managed, quickly redirecting the flow of her chakra to her feet, she leapt into the air. Changing directions, she headed west, towards her homeland and village.

She pushed off the branches, eager to reach a midway point. The Land of Fire was great and vast; it would take her nearly two days before she reached the safety of the Village Hidden in the Rain. Even then, she needed to rest. The child was the main priority in this case. Konan decided to cover as much ground as possible before stopping to camp. That way, she could stop to rest for an hour or two until she recovered. Konan continued - a journey of this length was child's play to her. She stopped as the sun began to set and the rain cleared. She set the child down, unaware of its current state. The young girl had opened her eyes during the journey; confused and curious. It was when the child began to cry did Konan finally notice her. Konan sighed - she would have to end her journey tonight it seemed.

Konan opened her cloak, feeling the chill in the air. Noticing how wet the child was, she wrapped her in a warm embrace; closing the cloak around the child's diminutive form. She moved forward, one arm clutched tightly around the child. The other was out in the open, encased in its sleeve as it searched for suitable wood. The wood was damp and difficult to light. Yet Konan managed, warming herself and the child. The child calmed its cries and was staring up at her curiously. "Something is off... " Konan mused. She raised her hand and brushed the child's bangs away. What she saw disgusted her, a green seal imprinted on the child's skin. It was overlaid with another. "How tragic...", she mumbled to herself.

This new development severely complicated things. However, they could afford to wait. Konan sighed unrolled the small pack of food she had, stuffing a food pill in her mouth and giving the child a piece of salted meat. "Can you speak?" The girl in her arms blinked wordlessly. "I suppose not." The child gnawed away at the small provision she received. Konan patted Hinata's hair affectionately, a sincere smile spreading across her face. "Nagato will like you, as will the people of Amegakure." She rocked the toddler back and forth. The child slowly closed her eyes, the small bit of jerky hanging out of her mouth as she fell asleep. "The perfect weapon to bring in peace."

Konan felt her lids grow heavy as darkness engulfed the space around. She grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it on the dying embers of the fire. She wrapped the cloak tighter around her body and of that of the child's. Her other hand reached for her bedroll, placing it by her head. Konan laid down to rest, thankful for cloak's immunity to water. She curled around the child and closed her eyes, a light sleep overtaking her. For now, she would wait to travel again until dawn.

Typical of her dreams, she forgot the horrors she re-witnessed once she awoke.

As luck would have it, she awoke long before dawn. Heavy mist hung in the air as she moved the clean her surroundings. Once satisfied that all traces of her presence were gone, Konan continued on her journey. She wrapped the child and carried her, this time with the child laying on her chest rather than her back. If she continued at this pace, she knew that she would reach the village in no time. The child awoke once dawn hit. Hinata's curious eyes scanned the passing landscape in silence, and she gnawed at the slip of meat, her hunger kept at bay.

The trip consisted entirely of silence, an occasional murmur of thoughts, voiced by Konan, reached Hinata's ear. In response, Hinata would look up at the kunoichi, a spitting image of innocence. It pained Konan to see such an expression. Upon reaching Amegakure (the Village Hidden in the Rain), Konan banished such thoughts. Everything was part of the plan, a plan for world peace through world domination and the revelations of true pain. The young child served a part as well; carefully crafted as the ultimate weapon. The child was meant for terrible but great things. As Konan pushed off from the final tree, she concentrated her chakra towards her back. Her face and hands lifted away to reveal sheets of paper. The paper whirled behind her, forming a pair of wings that spread across the sky. She made her grand entrance, gliding smoothly to the entrance of the village. The guards posted at the gate banged their fists across their chests in forms of salute. "Lady Angel." They bowed their heads as Konan landed. "Open the gates for the Lady Angel!"

The gates parted before them, and Konan's wings folded upon themselves. A guard had gone ahead of her and reported her return, shouting across the streets, "Our Lady Angel has returned! Our Blessed Lady has returned!" Konan smiled briefly as she walked towards the center of the village. Whispers surrounded her as the villagers and shinobi were curious about the small bundle within her arms.

Once she reached the tower, her wings spread once more and carried her far and high into the sky. She landed smoothly on a platform on the side of the tower. She closed her eyes and called out to Pain in her mind, "Pein, I am here with the child...please set up the jutsu." She received no reply. The screens surrounding the village flickered on. Clearing her throat, Konan held up the child. "Citizens of Amegakure." The village froze at the sound of Konan's voice, every villager turned to face the sky. "The chosen child is among us. The child will support us, guide us, lead us to a new world. A new era. An era of peace." The villagers cheered as Konan finished her speech, holding out the child for the entire village to see.

Soon, Konan disappeared from sight. The screens dimmed in response. Konan, still clutching the child, appeared before Nagato inside of the tower. The man before her was emaciated, a poor representation of what he used to be. His brilliantly red hair had dulled considerably. "Nagato...the child." A simple nod was all she received. Konan lowered her eyes and retreated to her home. An okiya situated in the furthermost corners of Amegakure. In a flash, she disappeared with the child in tow.

Upon arriving at one of their main places of revenue, an okiya, Konan finally set the child down. The child noticed the lack of warmth and opened its mouth, wailing for Konan's attention. Konan sighed and picked the girl up again. She slipped off her shoes and crossed the threshold. She quietly walked up the stairs, each step causing the wood to creak under her weight. Upon reaching the third floor, Konan stepped off the staircase and walked down the hallway. She reached over and pushed the door to her room, clearly exhausted. "Mizu!", she cried as she entered her room, child in tow.

An old servant appeared. Her hands gnarled as she dragged her walking stick. "Yes, my Lady Angel?" She appeared before the door. Konan nodded and indicated the child before her. "She will require clothes. Find food suitable for a child of her age...and a tutor." Mizu quirked an eyebrow at her request.

"A tutor, my lady?"

"Yes. The child is unable to speak. Her mind has...crumbled." "Perhaps a nursemaid may be more suitable."

"No, a tutor will accomplish the task. Also...please send food up." "Of course, my lady."

Mizu bowed her head before retreating into the shadows of the okiya. She walked downstairs towards the maid's quarters. The large room on the ground floor was shared by all the maids in the okiya. They were maids of the Akatsuki - dutiful, silent and quick. Their tongues were sealed; no information could be shared or else they would pay with their deaths.

She gathered the servants together, relaying the orders from their mistress to the masses. The fastest among them were about to take off and request for the finest tutors in all of Amegakure when they were interrupted. "I will gladly tutor the child and honor m'lady's request." Mizu turned to acknowledge the speaker in the shadows.

"You will have to present yourself to my lady." She replied, uneasy. "Of course, Mizu." A slow smirk spread across the young man's face, a clear shadow covering the scarred half of his face. He retreated, "Mizu, please send Tame up with food later. I'll be in Konan's room...though I'm sure, m'lady has already requested it."

As Madara headed up stairs, Mizu became troubled. It was strange for Madara to find anything interesting, especially a child. She sighed and stretched, her back popping. Mizu, despite being in her 30's, felt that she was much too old. Her leg troubled her as she walked towards the kitchen, barking orders to the cook before retreating. "Tame! Deliver food to my Lady's room immediately."

A teenager with jet black hair appeared her pretty face twisted in annoyance. "Mizu-san, how many times have I told you?! I'm not Tame anymore! I'm Hanahime!"

"Hanahime then, please deliver food my Lady."

As Hanahime opened her mouth to protest, the cooks called out. "Tame! Tame! The food's ready!" Snickers followed. Hanahime glared at Mizu, crossed her arms and stomped her feet. Mizu shook her head, mumbling to herself. "How that girl turned into a geisha, I shall never know..."

"I heard that!" yelled Hanahime from the kitchens.

Mizu chuckled quietly, replying, "Good, you brat. Now get going before the food gets cold."

Hanahime huffed and left for Konan's room, her hair whipping behind her. She ascended the stairs with the tray carefully balanced in her hands. Her steps quiet as she glided up the stairs. Hanahime mumbled to herself excitedly. She wished to see the child...she desired for a younger sister and now she finally had the chance! Hanahime smiled to herself, humming a tune as she slowly approached Konan's room. She was about to announce her presence when the murmurs inside caught her attention, her ears tilted forward.

"After the failure we previously incurred..."

"She is not a failure, she is a form of...successful revenue." "Whatever you wish to call it-"

"Her name is Hanahime, and you will address her as such." A slight cough. "Our resident geisha is unable to accomplish our goals. She is a liability that must be eradicated as-"

Hanahime could bear it no longer. She cleared her throat and tapped lightly on the screen before sliding it open. The conversation halted. Konan smiled politely at Hanahime as she gestured towards the table in front of her. Hanahime crept forward and placed the tray onto the table, her head bowed as she awaited further orders. "That will be all Hanahime." Hanahime swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. "Yes, my Lady." She retreated, an odd feeling consuming her.

Both shinobi noticed the trembling of the young girl. The tea that accompanied the meal had nearly spilled. The broth sloshed over the sides of the bowl, the liquid spilling onto the tray. Konan frowned as she took a set of chopsticks, Madara mirroring her actions. "You're a cruel man, Uchiha Madara." The man across from her laughed. "Not as cruel as you, m'Lady."

The two continued to eat, exchanging small quips as the meal continued. "In response to your request, I will grant it." Madara's eyebrows rose. "However, I ask that you treat this child with the utmost care. She is vital to our plan." Madara laughed once more. Konan's face tightened as she continued. "The child is vital to our plan." The child in question was staring at the food curiously.

Konan's eyes turned towards the child. "Let me inform you of the current situation then if you are so insistent on becoming the caretaker." She took Hinata into her arms, spooning the broth into her mouth slowly. "She is unable to speak and walk. Her memory is...nonexistent. Wiped clean by that Hyuga scum. They even placed the Cursed Seal on her...Madara, it is no longer a simple matter of training. It is also a matter of care. Actual care."

"I suspected as much...unfortunately, child care is not my strong suit. But, I will attempt it." He reached out for the child, a hungry look in his eyes. "To the best of my ability, anyway."

"Madara!" Konan raised her voice against him. Madara narrowed his eyes. "This is the ultimate weapon, do not forget that."

His smile became strained, stretching the corners of his mouth. "I am aware of that." Again he reached for the child and this time, Konan, handed Hinata over. She was small for her age, light as a feather. Upon seeing a unfamiliar face, she began to cry. Konan covered her mouth with her hand, as though she was coughing. Madara felt increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. "It seems that you will have plenty to do in the coming weeks."

A slight crease formed between Madara's eyebrows as he stood to leave. "All thanks to you, m'Lady. All thanks to you.." He retreated into his own quarters, only across the hall from Konan's room. Konan shook her head as she finished her meal. She scribbled a few notes down on a paper before folding it into a crane. A small spark of chakra engulfed it, and it flew out of her room, down towards Mizu.

There was a fluttering in the wind. Mizu turned to the crane as it landed on her hand, unfolding itself. There was only one word of the sheet of paper. "Madara." Mizu snarled, crushing the paper within her hand. She barked out orders, "There is a change of plans! Every provision for the child is to be placed in Lord Madara's room!" There was a gasp of collective shock. The maids whispered to one another. "Silence! You obey, you do not gossip." Mizu exclaimed with a sniff. the maids flushed collectively and went off to gather the necessary supplies.

_One Year Later_

The young Hinata was under the care of Hanahime. Hanahime was immersed in dressing herself rather than in the child's well being. She powdered her face, her eyes focused on her reflection. Hanahime was set on ignoring the child. Yet Hinata caught her attention once she tore open the package and grabbed the sharpest thing inside. "Izuna! Put that down right this instant!" Hanahime turned sharply, rage filling her eyes.

Hinata - renamed Izuna by Madara - pouted and shouted loudly, "No!" Hanahime gritted her in response, gnashing them together. "You little brat!" She lunged forward in vain to retrieve the long forgotten senbon. "You're going to get hurt." Hanahime released a feral growl as she attempted to wrestle the senbon from Hinata's grasp. "Let go already!" "No!", came the spiteful reply. Hinata reached over and grasped Hanahime's hair, pulling with all her might.

Now Hanahime became occupied with removing Hinata's grubby hands from her recently done up hair. In the struggle, Hinata finally released the senbon. Hanahime gasped, there's was blood everywhere. "Izuna! Izuna!" Hanahime grabbed the young Hinata, her face paling. "Open your mouth, Izuna, please!" Hinata complied, tears running her cheeks. In the struggle, the senbon had pierced Hinata's cheek and a portion of her tongue. "Damn child, I told you'd get yourself hurt!" Hinata whimpered as Hanahime frowned. She grabbed the tip of the senbon that was protruding from Hinata's cheek. "Now hold still..." Hinata did the exact opposite, fighting Hanahime the entire time that Hanahime attempted to remove the object. She became frustrated at her charger, resulting in her ripping the senbon out of Hinata's cheek and tongue, causing further damage.

Blood poured from the wound and Hanahime froze. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mizu!" Grabbing Hinata, she ran downstairs, looking for anyone, to help her. She was panicking, she didn't know what to do...until an idea occurred to her.

This was her chance, to eliminate the root of the problem once and for all. If Izuna died, then Hanahime would be in favor with Mother and Father. It was perfect; they'd train her again, even if she had no talent for ninjutsu. An evil plot unraveled in her head. She would lie, say it was all an accident and that she couldn't find anyone from helping Hinata in time and that the girl choked on her own blood. It was perfect. Hanahime raised the senbon, prepared to pierce Hinata's throat when someone grabbed her forearm. She froze, a cold sweat appearing all over her body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Hanahime swallowed loudly, shaking in fear.

"After all...I doubt senbon would help in this case - you have no knowledge of medical ninjutsu and end up causing more harm than good, am I right, Tame?" Madara purred quietly as Hanahime at last let go of the senbon. It fell to the ground, useless. She cursed herself mentally. 'Damn him! Damn him!'

Madara smiled. "I'll be taking Izuna-chan now if you don't mind. She needs proper medical attention after all." Hanahime was left standing there in the hallway, shocked as Madara took Hinata to his room. "Ah...and even if, our darling Izuna were to die...I doubt you'd advance. Good day, Tame." Hanahime collapsed to her knees once he left. It was at that moment that she swore revenge against them, all of them for designating her as a failure.

Even that child, that accursed child would pay. Hanahime turned on her heel and stalked to her room. Her feet slapping the tatami mats as tears streamed down her face. Her world shattered in that brief exchange. Hanahime ran into her room and threw herself onto her throw pillows. Sobbing openly, she screamed and clawed into the fabric.

She clutched her chest as her throat closed with choked sobs. Hanahime lay there, wallowing in her sorrow. She tired from her tears and took in deep breaths to calm herself. Blinking away the remaining tears, Hanahime turned to the overturned box in the corner. Slowly, she stood and took hesitant steps towards the box. Overturning it and rearranging the contents inside, Hanahime packed away everything. She carefully placed the senbon away inside of a pouch. A small journal filled with drawings, a set of photographs and a headband she had long abandoned. Tears fell anew from her eyes and hit the photographs in her hands. One in particular caught her eye. She picked it up, examining it by tracing the faces of those pictured with her fingers. A long line of past Akatsuki members and herself, as a child - a mere child who was playing 'hero' with forces she did not understand.

"I am not a failure."

She grabbed the photograph and tore it to shreds.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the new and revamped Memoirs. I hope everyone enjoys it. I wish I could change the title but whatever.


End file.
